


taking steps in my direction

by mardia



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Chastity, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane’s never been comfortable admitting to herself just how much she enjoys looking at Rafael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking steps in my direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, oddishly! When I saw your prompt that was simply the line of _*objectifies the holy fuck out of Rafael*_ , I knew I had to write this. 
> 
> Title comes from the song Crystalised by the xx.

Jane’s never been comfortable admitting to herself just how much she enjoys looking at Rafael.

Obviously, he’s attractive. That goes without saying--his face, his height, his _body_ \--Rafael is the kind of handsome that can leave people speechless. Jane should know, she’s seen it happen enough times. 

But it’s not just his physical appearance that has Jane flustered, exactly. It’s the way that Rafael carries himself, the ease with how he moves in his tailored shirts that are specially cut to flatter his toned chest and bulging arms, the tight pants that he wears, not caring who turns their head to look as he walks by--and quite often, _everyone_ is turning their heads to watch him go by. 

It’s a sort of nonchalant confidence Jane finds both totally foreign to her and also just...really fascinating. 

*

Dates with Rafael are always wonderfully simple. _Dating_ Rafael is complicated, and messy, with their son, Rafael’s ex-wife, Jane's ex-fiance, the constant drama of Rafael’s family and the looming specter of Sin Rostro forever in the background--but in the moment, when it’s just the two of them enjoying each other’s company, their dates are wonderful. 

Getting to touch Rafael, to kiss his soft mouth, is also really wonderful--and if Jane’s honest, she takes every opportunity to do it that she can. Like tonight, when they’ve left Mateo with Jane’s mom for the night to go see a movie, and have come back to Rafael’s penthouse to make out on his couch for what feels like ages, kissing until Jane’s lips are buzzing and she’s lightheaded, smiling dazedly against Rafael’s kiss-swollen mouth. 

Jane doesn’t quite realize she’s been playing with the top button of Rafael’s shirt until it comes off in her hand; she pulls away, dismayed as she holds the tiny white button in her palm. “Oh, no, I’m sorry--”

“Shh, it’s fine,” Rafael says, laughing a little as he says it, his smiling mouth pink and damp, and his shirt is--

It’s ridiculous what that extra inch of exposed skin does to derail Jane’s brain. Without thinking, Jane lets her fingers slide down from the hollow of Rafael’s throat, just brushing against the exposed skin, the hint of chest hair. 

Rafael takes a shuddering breath, and when Jane’s gaze darts back up to his face, Rafael’s staring at her, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes wide. “Okay?” Jane whispers, and Rafael smiles a little at her. 

“Oh, I’m good,” he promises, his voice low, and a shiver runs down Jane’s spine at his words. “Are you?”

Rafael’s always been careful with Jane, mindful of her limits, and Jane knows that the question is totally sincere. She takes stock of herself, her unsteady breathing, the ache building low in her stomach, and nods after a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I--” She pauses, licking at her lips, toying with the collar of Rafael’s shirt, and asks, “Could...could we lie down for a minute?”

Rafael’s eyes go wide in his face, but he nods quickly. “Yeah. Whatever you want.”

Jane’s mouth goes a little dry at his words, but she manages to smile. “Good.”

They end up walking to Rafael’s bedroom together, hand in hand. Rafael turns to face her head-on once they’re inside, and the look on his face, the love and trust there-it gives Jane the courage to smile up at him, tug at the collar of his shirt as she says, her voice dropping half an octave, “Take this off.”

It make something twist in Jane’s stomach watching Rafael comply so quickly, the way that he unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off his shoulders, staring right at her the whole time. It’s not the first time Jane’s seen Rafael shirtless--hardly--and it’s not even the first time she’s seen him shirtless in his bedroom--but God, he’s so gorgeous. Just beautiful. 

“What now?” Rafael asks, smiling sweetly at her. 

Jane’s rapidly discovering she likes being in the driver’s seat for this. “Lie down on the bed. Please.”

Rafael’s mouth twitches upward, teasing, but he does it, lies back on the bed with his arms resting on either side of him, his body language relaxed, willing. 

Jane takes a deep breath before joining him, hiking up the skirt of her dress just a touch as she throws her leg over his waist, bracing herself over him with her arms, leaning in until their faces are just a few inches apart. The temptation is to smile, or laugh, find a way to break the tension that’s overcome them both, that’s making her breathing come faster, heat flooding her cheeks. 

Finally, Jane leans in to kiss Rafael, slow and sweet, drawing it out until Rafael goes pliant beneath her once more, melting back into the bed as Jane melts into him, until their bodies are pressed together. Rafael’s arms are tight around her, and Jane shudders all over before pulling back to stare down at him, sitting up in his lap. 

Rafael tries to push himself up on his elbows, following her, but Jane holds him back with a hand in the center of her chest. “Lie back,” she urges him, and Rafael slowly sinks back down into the bed, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark as he looks up at her. 

Jane takes a deep breath, then lets her hands trail over Rafael’s bare chest, sweeping up and down his arms, her thumbs brushing his nipples, her fingers trailing down his abdomen. She varies the movement of her hands, the pressure of her touch, until Rafael’s breathing has gone unsteady, his chest rising and falling beneath her palms. 

“Jane,” Rafael says, and his voice cracks around her name. “Jesus, will you--”

Jane cuts him off with a firm kiss to his mouth, and then pulls away again, placing small kisses along Rafael’s stubbled jawline, and then lower still, her lips dragging along his throat, his pulse fluttering beneath her lips. 

Jane lingers there, her lips and tongue dragging along his skin, her breathing coming in unsteady puffs of air, the temptation rising to push for more, to let her legs slide open just a little more, press down just a little harder and--

Jane inhales sharply and pulls back, tumbling off Rafael to the other side of the bed in an untidy heap, pushing her hair out of her face as she tries and fails to catch her breath, her body flushed and her lips buzzing.

Rafael’s even worse off than she is, blinking up at the ceiling with a dazed expression, taking in deep gulps of air. Neither one of them speak for a moment, their arms just brushing against each other’s, before Rafael says at last, faintly, “Wow.”

“Good wow or bad wow?”

“Good,” Rafael says immediately. “Very, very good, just... _wow_.”

Jane licks at her mouth, trying to make sense of what she’s feeling, her unsettled thoughts, the ache in the pit of her stomach and between her thighs that still hasn’t faded away. “And you’re...okay that we stopped?”

Rafael turns to look at her. “Of course I am,” he says, sounding surprised that she even asked the question. “Did you think I wouldn’t be?”

Jane quickly shakes her head. “No, I know, I just--” She gestures with one hand, trying to gather her thoughts before saying, more slowly, “I think--when I’m with you, like this, I want you so much that it’s...overwhelming, almost.”

“Good way or bad?” Rafael asks, and Jane smiles. 

“Good,” she promises him. “Very good, just…”

“Wow?” Rafael asks with a grin, and Jane giggles. 

“Yes,” she agrees, turning onto her side, the better to curl up next to Rafael. 

Rafael gives her a tender smile as he reaches out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Good. I want…I want it to be good for you. Whatever that looks like for us, I always want it to be good for you.”

Jane curls in closer, sighing as Rafael’s fingers continue to come through her hair, so gently. “It is,” she tells him. “Always.” After a moment, she reaches out to touch his face, the strong curve of his nose, the line of his jaw, his soft lower lip. Rafael’s eyes flutter shut as she touches him, his eyelashes dark against his cheek. 

After a moment, Rafael laughs quietly, not opening his eyes. “God. If you’d told me I could get this wound up from _kissing_ \--”

Jane laughs quietly, still touching his face with the tips of her fingers. “I aim to please,” she says, and when Rafael opens his eyes and smiles at her, it is a beautiful sight.


End file.
